1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an image stabilization method of an electronic device including a camera function, and more particularly, to an image stabilization method that is configured to minimize an error of a gyro sensor included in the electronic device, thereby improving overall quality of an image captured using the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices are being developed, such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, or the like.
Sometimes when a user photographs an image using the electronic device, the image may be blurred by movement of the electronic device, e.g., a shake of a hand holding the electronic device. To prevent such an occurrence, stabilization methods for use with an electronic device have been developed.
For example, an image stabilization function which is applied to the electronic device can correct an image by detecting a motion of the electronic device using a gyro sensor, and moving a lens of the electronic device in a direction opposite to that of the motion of the electronic device.
However, an accuracy of a gyro sensor may be reduced because a drift error can sometimes occur during the correction process. In addition, since an exposure time increases in the case where the electronic device photographs an image at a slow shutter speed, the image can also be excessively blurred.